This invention relates to door stops of the wedge member type. Prior to my invention others have proposed door stop constructions of one type or another. U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,795 to S. MacMillian shows a door stop 5 pivotally attached to the lower portion of a door 4; the floor-engagement surface 20 of the door stop is formed of a resilient material having a knurled surface contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,140 to W. Gislason shows a door stop that includes a wedge member 18 having gripper type serrations on its lower face.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,369 to F. Adams discloses a door stop in the form of a circular pad 3; a rotary screw member 1 extends through the pad to engage the floor surface. Member 1 can be turned to raise pad 3 into a wedged position relative to the door.